Unfaithful
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Song Fic. Bastó una simple cena para que ella entrara en confusión... ¿Qué pasará con su matrimonio con Sasuke?


Ohayo!!

ESTE SONGFIC HA SIDO RENOVADOS

**

* * *

**

Song-fic

**Canción: Unfaithful – Rihanna**

**Pareja: ItaSakuSasu**

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
**

No sabía como había pasado. Ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo con el mejor marido del mundo: Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Quién no se moriría por tener a un Uchiha de esposo? (N/A: yo quisiera ¬¬)

Sin embargo, en esa maldita "reunión familiar" en la que iba a conocer a su futura familia, la familia Uchiha, ocurrió lo inesperado. Sasuke le presentó a su hermano mayor. Uchiha Itachi. Ella lo miró y vio esos profundos ojos negros característicos de los Uchiha, tan atrayentes, tan sensuales, tan… sexys.

En la cena él no le podía quitar los ojos de encima y ella pensaba "Dios mío, haz que deje de mirarme porque Sasuke…qué estoy diciendo no me importa que me mire…total…mierda!". Osea, confusión total.

A la hora de despedirse de la familia para que Sasuke y ella se vayan a su casa, Itachi se le acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso un poco sonoro en la mejilla.

- Tu presencia es adorada en esta casa Sakura".

- Arigatou Itachi-san. – dijo Sakura en un susurro, pues estaba algo sonrojada.

- Dime tan sólo Itachi, sin el –san – dijo Itachi con esa sonrisa seductora de los Uchiha

- Está bien, Itachi-kun – "Ahhhh!! Mierda!! ¿Por qué le dije –kun?"

Volteó inmediatamente buscando con la vista los ojos de su esposo y los encontró, mirándola algo molesto y con… ¿celos? Sí, definitivamente Estera la palabra indicada para describir el rostro de su querido Sasuke en ese instante.

**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone ag****ain  
And to him I just can't be true**

A los dos días de la cena, Sakura recibió una llamada algo inesperada.

- ¿Alo?

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿I-Itachi?  
- Sep. Te llamaba para invitarte a comer unos helados ¿Te parece?

¿Los dos solos? O, no, no, no, no, no, no, definitivamente NO. Amaba mucho a su esposo, y no iba a estar A SOLAS con su HERMANO, al que precisamente NO LE CAE.

- Sí, claro, Voy a llamar a Sasuke.

- No, para que, tú sabes que debe de estar muy ocupado en su trabajo, aparte tú y yo sabemos que el odia que lo interrumpan.

Y sí, tenía razón. No valía la pena recordar cuántas veces Sasuke se enojó porque ella lo interrumpía de su trabajo.

- Mmm… - Bueno, se supone que era fiel a su esposo, no le sería infiel con su propio hermano. – Está bien.

- Nos vemos. – e Itachi colgó el teléfono.

Sakura suspiró. ¡Un momento! No le dijo donde ni cuando se iban a encontrar y-…

El timbre de la puerta sonó ¿Sasuke? ¿Tan temprano? Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a Itachi recostado en una pared. Ella sólo lo miró incrédula a lo que él le respondió:

- Sabía que dirías que sí. – ella sonrió.

Entraron en el auto de Itachi, muy lujoso por cierto y embarcaron rumbo a la heladería.

Entraron a la heladería y se pusieron a hablar de temas superficiales, ella evitaba mirarlo concentrada en su helado de fresa. Por ninguna razón levantaba la mirada.

- Hey, Sakura ese no s un poster de tu grupo favorito. Dijo Itachi señalando atrás de Sakura. – Sí, ya lo vi. – respondió ella

_Primer intento: fallido._

Itachi se hartaba con facilidad y al ver qe eso no funcionaba, usó su última arma letal.

- Sakura tienes helado en la cara… - dijo, con tono burlón y al fin, AL FIN, ella levantó su rostro.

- ¿Donde? - `preguntó ella.

_Segundo intento: ÉXITO_

Él se acercó a sus labios y los besó por largo rato… Ella, muy confusa por un segundo intentó separarse, pero luego…simplemente se dejó llevar. Él la tomó suavemente de la mejilla, mientras la acariciaba. Cuando se separó dijo de una forma muy sexy:

- Lo tenías en tus labios… - Ella sonrió e hizo lo que sentía que debía hacer, aunque no creía que era lo correcto.

- Tú tienes dulce…pero no en tus labios ¬u¬…- Se acercó y le dio un beso, el cual profundizó hasta que los dos quedaron completamente satisfechos.

Luego de los helados él la llevó al parque en el cual, repito, aprovechando que Sasuke estaba en el trabajo, estuvieron echados cogidos de la mano por largo rato.  
**  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

- ¿Por qué de repente estás tan feliz? - le dijo Sasuke cuando ella regresó a casa. Le extrañana su comportamiento, pues llegó canturreando algo sobre la felicidad. **(N/A: Felicidad, eso es lo que tu me das, felicidad…)**

- ¿Yo feliz?

- No, yo ¬¬

- Te parece Sasuke…

- ¿¿Sasuke?? ¿¿Desde cuando soy Sasuke??

- ¿O.ô? ¿Tal vez desde que naciste? ¬¬ ¿Porque haces preguntas tan estúpidas?"

Sasuke se quedó helado. Prácticamente le había dicho estúpido. Osea, ¿qué rayos le paso?. Desde, lindura a estúpido hay varios pasos…¿tan rápido? ¿A dónde fue?

- Sabes a que me refiero Sakura…para comenzar, nunca me dices _Sasuke, _así tan seco. Aparte ¿desde cuándo me dices estúpido?"

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Lo siento Sasuke_-kun_…yo…no quise hacerte sentir mal, lo siento.

- Ven…

- ¿O.o?

- Ven te digo mujer…

Sakura se acercó y se sentó a lado de Sasuke. Él se le acercó y le susurró al oído "No me hiciste sentir mal…solo me extrañó…" La besó y ella le correspondió para no levantar sospechas.

- Sakura…. - dijo cortando el beso. - Hueles distinto…¿te has comprador un nuevo perfume?

- Mmm…creo que sí…Sasuke-kun…(: - (Maldición Itachi, porque mierda te pones tanta colonia?)

- Pero… - Se acercó más a ella y le olió el cuello

- O.o

- Hueles a colonia de hombre…pero no es la mía… - dijo Sasuke algo confuso.

- Ay por Dios Sasuke-kun que cosas dices… - dijo Sakura sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- Pero se me hace tan familiar…

- Te parece Sasuke-kun…ahora ¿podemos seguir cierto?"

(En la madrugada…)

Sasuke's Pov.

Sakura… que tengo que hacer dime para hacerte feliz, mejor dicho ¿Qué no he hecho para hacerte feliz?…Sé que esa colonia no era mía, sé que tu mirada cambió. Sakura…¿que fue lo que yo no te pude dar?

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more in****side  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**

- ¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!!!! ¿¿Salgo un rato sii??

- ¿A donde vas? – preugntó Sasuke, algo sospechoso.

- A…..a…a…

- A la calle de las vocales ¬¬

- No tontito ¬¬ voy al banco a retirar dinero (:

- Ya te dije que me puedes pedir dinero ¬¬

- Y yo ya te dije que odio eso

- Te acompaño entonces – dijo Sasuke incorporándose.

- No gracias Sasuke-kun…te vas a cansar y… ¡adios cuidate!

Sakura salió de la casa pero se dio cuenta que no había cerrado la puerta así que volvió a entrar para cerrarla y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba recostado en el brazo del sillón donde había estado sentado, con las manos en la cabeza…llorando…

Suavemente volvió a cerrar la puerta.

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm ****gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**

- ¿Porque te arreglas tanto?

- Una mujer siempre debe de estar bien, Sasuke-kun

- ¿Una mujer se maquilla en su casa?

- ¿¿No te dije?? Voy a salir con Ino…

- Ino…¬¬ - repitió sarcásticamente Sasuke.

- Sí, Ino, Sasuke".

Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando él iba a hablar ella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios diciéndole: "No voy a llegar tarde no te preocupes…"

**  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**

Llegó a la casa alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Ceeró la puerta con suma cautela y se recostó en ella. Recordó su cita con Itachi y… se sonrojó. Cada vez las citas con él eran más excitantes. Llegó a su habitación y encontró a Sasuke dormido.

- Mi amor, ya llegué – dijo en un susurró, abrazándolo por la espalda. Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, pero miró el rostro impasible de su esposo y vio múltiples maracas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Había estado llorando… de nuevo…por su culpa.

**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**  
**Our love**

Flash Back

- Sakura tienes helado en la cara

........................................

- Sabía que dirías que sí.

Fin Flash Back

**His trust**

Flash Back

- Hueles a colonia de hombre…pero no es la mía…

.......................................

- Ino…¬¬ - repitió sarcásticamente Sasuke.

Fin Flash Back

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)  
**

Sakura's Pov

"Ya no sé que hacer…te amo Itachi…pero…Sasuke confía en mi…¡¡¡¡ya no quiero hacer esto más!!!!"

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**

**No no no no**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, este Songfic era un asco, así que lo mejoré espero que les guste :D


End file.
